


All around the galaxy

by Hyunjeeks



Series: Someone’s someone [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Im changkyun | I.M, Age Play Little Lee Jooheon, Age Play Little Yoo Kihyun, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Hoseok used to be a caregiver, Kihyun feels insecure, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uneasy Hyunwoo, littlespace, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjeeks/pseuds/Hyunjeeks
Summary: Kihyun just needs THIS but he just needs to repress it as much as possible and just take control.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be my fic ‘ 귀엽다’ but I‘ve been meaning to rewriting it so here it is. The whole two chapters changed but the actual story outline I had planned stayed the same.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!!

Kihyun was as human as everyone else. He had likes, dislikes, stresses and needs. And for some reason, he still doesn’t understand why he has this need that’s been following him since his trainee days. He tries oh so much to press it down and lock it away in this imaginary box, wishing to throw it out of this existing universe.

But that’s not gonna happen.

It’s not that he hates this need, more he’s embarrassed out of his mind that he needs it so much and has this aching feeling that if anyone found out they’d hate him. He didn’t want that. He could try and put this urge to the side as long as possible so that he makes sure he won’t be hated.

The thing is, Kihyun has been repressing it for the better part of two years now, having slips here and there but somehow kept it under control. It won’t stay that way and he knows it. It’s hard to ignore something you need for so long and he knows very well that soon it has to come out. That’s why he’s come to an agreement with himself after so much struggling. Once every two weeks when the members are out, he has two hours to do what he needs to do.

This was the situation he was in at the moment. Clothed in the softest clothes he could find and the fluffiest socks he could dig out. His laptop open on the youtube page he always resorted to in these moments, earbuds plugged in.

Before he ever let’s himself slip he makes sure everything is ready. He scurries under his blankets, putting in his earbuds and starting a familiar video, he finally lets himself go. The video starting, showing the opening scene of one of the first paw patrol episode that has been uploaded. That’s when he slips, but not fully. He can’t go fully, it’s too dangerous and he knows it all too well.

Yes, he’s a little. But here’s the catch. He’s not just a little, he’s a baby.

He can’t go that far into his mindset because he knows, you can’t leave a baby alone. So he forces himself older and it puts a strain but he ignores it in favor of savouring these precious times.

His thumb inches it’s way towards his mouth, blinking a few times with tired eyes before he starts sucking on it. His shoulders relax at the sound of his favorite show. He felt at peace.

***

It’s been a few days since he slipped into littlespace and yes, he feels more relaxed than before he did slip.

There’s just one thing though.

He feels different. The way the others touch him or the nicknames they use make tingles slide down his back and it used to never affect him this much. He’d usually brush it off and rid it of his mind so that no part of him gets out of control. But for some reason, he feels different. 

He doesn’t see himself blush when Minhyuk calls him baby jokingly or the way his body relaxes even more when Jooheon cuddles up to him. He especially doesn’t see the way he gets exited over the smallest things or when he stops talking for long periods at a time, only using gestures to communicate.

All these things should be red lights but for some reason he doesn’t notice it.

Someone else does.

Hoseok had been watching Kihyun closely since he had gotten home from a day out with his mom a few days ago. When he had entered the dorms everything was quiet. It wasn’t unusual so he had brushed it off.

After taking a shower and getting something to eat, he made his way to find out if anyone else was home. He proceeded to knock on Hyunwoo’s room he shared with Hyungwon and Jooheon. No awnser.

He knocked on the next door which was Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s room but again, no awnser. Lastly he tried Kihyuns room. There wasn’t an answer either but he could noise coming through the door. Figuring Kihyun probably forgot to close a device, he opened the door.

What he didn’t expect to encounter though was a sleeping Kihyun, laptop shining brightly on his face. He walked carefully towards the bed trying to make as less noise as possible. When peering down he could see a children’s show playing, earbuds looking unplugged off to the side. He furrowed his brows pausing the video and walking out of the room.

After this incident he had ideas brewing in his head but he wasn’t sure and didn’t make a final decision until now. A few days after watching the younger closely it became clearer to him. Kihyun was a little.


	2. Making sense of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out now.

“Hyung I need your advice.”

Hoseok had been in his head all day, trying to figure out a way to let Kihyun be himself. The younger didn’t know that he knew what he was, but Hoseok had enough experience with this sort of thing to know, that a little usually wants and needs care from others. He wanted to help. That’s why, when he had gotten himself alone with Hyunwoo in the living room, he brought up the subject.

“Mm, go for it.”

Hoseok bit his lip. He was nervous. How could he approach this without him having a bad reaction.

“W-well it’s not really advice I need... more like, you’re the leader and I trust you the most to tell this to.”

Hyunwoo nodded, eyebrow up in question.

“Well, it’s about Kihyun.”

“What about him? What’s wrong? Is he hurt?”

“No he’s fine Hyung. It’s just I found out something about him I’m pretty sure no one was supposed to find out.”

Hyunwoo’s face was unreadable but he nodded nonetheless, a signal to continue.

“Well, there’s this thing called littlespace. It’s sort of a headspace where an adult can let their mind wander into a child like state. No cares, free from all adult responsibilities. It’s usually used as a stress coping method. And I think, actually, pretty sure that Kihyun is a little..”

It was silent for a minute but the other spoke.

“And how in the hell do you know what this is?”

He blushed a little, never did he tell anyone about his past experiences.

“You see, I used to be a caregiver. Some who’s an adult figure to help a little.”

“But how’d you come to the conclusion that this is what Kihyun is?”

“It was pretty easy honestly. When I came home after being with my mom, I found him sleeping all cozy with a kid’s show playing on his laptop... he was also kinda sucking on his thumb.”

Another tortuous moment of silence before the other responded.

“Ok, so we should talk to kihyun about this and ask him for his imput whe-“

“My Input on what?”

Their heads whiped to the back where Kihyun’s voice resounded. The other’s expression one of confusion.

Both men couldn’t speak, at a lost for words. Then Hyunwoo beckoned the youngest over to sit between them. Hoseok could feel his throat going dry, he wasn’t expecting to confront Kihyun this soon.

Said man looked over both of them.

“Is... is there something wrong? Did i do something wrong?”

Hyunwoo shook his head, putting a hand on Kihyun’s thigh.

“Kihyun-ah... are you a little?”

There was a roller coaster of emotions going across the youngest’s face. Biting his lip he spoke up, voice very small.

“H-how’d you know?”

He fidgeted with his hands, nails scraping across his denim covered legs.

“I found you the other day in headspace when you were asleep.”

Hoseok had eventually found the courage to speak up.

“I was a caregiver in the past so I kinda knew what it was when I saw you.”

Kihyun couldn’t process what was happening right now. Both people sitting with him knew what he was. They knew. They knew. They knew.

Hyunwoo’s voice shook him out of it. Figuring Kihyun was panicking when he wouldn’t say anything.

“It’s fine Kihyunnie, im fine with it. Don’t panic, there’s nothing to stress about. And I’m pretty sure none of the other’s would have a problem with it.”

Kihyun was close to tears. The only thing that kept repeating in his mind was that he was a freak, a freak who likes to be treated like a baby.

“We think you should tell the others, because ki, I know how hard it is to not slip.”

Kihyun shook his head rapidly. The tears started going down his cheeks and before he knew it, he was started to slip. Hoseok saw the change almost immediately, pulling Kihyun on his lap, shushing him before the younger started hyperventilating.

He was hiccuping, sniffling hard. Words were jumbled together, a mix of ‘scared’ ‘freak’ ‘hate’ and ‘please’. 

“I promise Kihyunnie, they won’t love you any less.”

Hyunwoo tried his best comforting the little with his lack of experience. He rubbed his back and whispered reassuring words before he heard the front door unlocked and in came the rest of the group.

They were loud, they could hear Minhyuk saying something about Changkyun giving him ten dollars before they all piled into the living room. Kihyun gripped Hoseok’s shirt. This was really unfamiliar to him in his headspace. The other two however were momentarily frozen.

“Hey guy- oh. What’s up with Ki?”

Hyunwoo rubbed his face with his hands before telling the rest to sit down.

**

After explaining everything to the other’s there were questions galore.Everything was answered mostly by Hoseok. Everyone had agreed they were fine with it. Hyungwon and Minhyuk even offering to be caregivers as well.

Hyunwoo had caught on to something though. The maknae line had been exceptionally quiet this whole time.

“Kyun, Jooheon? You guys have been silent this entire time, is there something wrong? You guys haven’t said anything.”

Both were looking down and them glanced at each other. Changkyun bit his lip and looked off to the side while Jooheon grasped the other’s hand. Everyone noticed the sudden action.

“K-kyun and I are littles too.”

Another roar of questions started and because both were still in adult space, they could answer, Changkyun albeit shy, gave honest answers.

The little in his arms had been silent the whole time and Hoseok tried coaxing Kihyun out of littlespace so that he could be a part of the conversation and succeeded. He started speaking while turning Kihyun around in his lap to face the other’s, hand rubbing his stomach.

“So there are three things that are pretty important to know about each of your headspaces.”

All three nodded, Kihyun a bit slower than the rest.

“First, what’re your ages when little, I kinda feel that yours Kihyun, is pretty young?”

Kihyun nodded, blushing.

“A-round one I guess. I don’t talk at all when in headspace and I know I can’t eat either.”

The other’s nodded before the focused on Jooheon and Changkyun.

“Well I’m between three and seven. Kyun is like four sorta.”

“Ok! Second question, is there aomething that we should really know about your headspace?”

“I have terrible behavior. L-like a brat basically.”

Changkyun’s cheeks were also tinged with pink as he spoke.

“I gotta bw put in place occasionally. I kinda need to be punished somethimes. Usually I’m pretty well behaved so that i don’t get in trouble but at some point I get antsy, I sorta need to be punished.”

Eveyone let that process for a bit. It was a little confusing at first but made sense overall.

“What about you Kihyun hyung?”

No one could’ve caught what he says but Hoseok is right there with him so he hears the small whisper of ‘diapers’. Everyone looks confused until Hoseok says it out loud.

“You’re really a baby in headspace huh.”

The other nodded.

“Soo, what’s the last question Hoseok-ah?”

Hoseok made a noise of acknowledgement before speaking again.

“This might sound weird to the others but, is your headspace sexual or not?”

All three blush in unison before Kihyun shook his head while Changkyun shuly nodded.

“I’m kinda in between... depends how old I am”

Hyunwoo looked around while the others kept discussing everything, all the details from each of the little’s headspaces before he saw Kihyun wobble a little, looking a bit sleepy.

“Ok, I think that’s enough for today. Kihyun’s getting tired and I’m pretty sure everyone is getting a little sleepy.”

Everyone agreed. 

They’ll get everything settled and try their best with the new additions to their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now taking requests for scenario ideas! Feel free to comment or message me~
> 
> So far i have-
> 
> •first day with littles  
•shopping for little stuff  
•one of the littles gets sick

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! If you’re from the previous fic. I hope this was enjoyable~ ^.^
> 
> Also I have a Twitter account where I’ll be posting polls to see what people want to read next~ @KkungMinhyukie


End file.
